Teen Titans: Betrayal of Desires
by Master-Aricitic
Summary: A posibility of what might have happened if Terra hadn't joined Slade, but instead a character of my own, the traveler. (First introduced in Code Lyoko: Desires)
1. Default Chapter

Not that I really need to say it... but I do not own Teen Titans. However I do own some of the characters who may be introduced in this story. For further reading on said characters see Code Lyoko: Desires, my second FanFic.

This is a parody on what might have happened if Terra hadn't joined Slade but instead my character, the traveler. (Again, see Code Lyoko: Desires)

Terra

How could they... How could _he_? Beast Boy had told me that he wouldn't tell anyone about my problem with my powers... but he had, he had told the others, how else could they have known. I couldn't stand it, he had _lied_ to me! I thought he liked me but he had lied to me...

I was running away... running away from the pain, but it kept up with me. I couldn't escape the pain that I felt in my heart. The hurt of betrayal... I barely noticed the walls of the ravine closing in on me, the very place that I had met the Titans. I didn't feel the rain pouring around me softening the hardened ground, mixing with the tears from my eyes. The cold wind blew carrying the smell of wet earth and trying to push me over but I didn't care. I simply didn't care any more the pain was far too much for me to bear...

I fell to the ground bringing my hands up to my face and let myself cry. The rain poured over me streaking down my body and drenching my cloths. I continued to cry, alone once more... A moan of agony escaped my mouth and turned into a scream of pain and anger. I threw my fists into the sky with rage just as a lightening bolt struck. The anger in me grew as it flooded through my body mixing with the misery.

It wasn't fare. I had done nothing to them, how could they have done this to me. How could Beast Boy have betrayed me like this? I had almost had a home! For once in my life I had almost been accepted! How could they! How dare they! How? Why...

My body drooped to the ground again as the misery, the agony took over once more. The tears poured from my eyes and the rain washed them away... I barely noticed the footsteps coming towards me. As the person came closer I looked up and trough the blur of my tears I saw Slade.

"What do you want?!" I demanded in a low moan.

"To help you child..." He said calmly. "Your so called friends turned out to be nothing you thought they were. I am here to offer you asylum, shelter from the cruel world. I can help you; I can teach you. Teach you how to fully take control of your powers."

"How can you do that?" I asked the tears running down my cheeks slowing.

"Trust me and I can show you." He replied.

"I wouldn't trust him." A voice said coming from the woods.

Shocked, Slade and I both jumped. We looked around to see who was there but in the darkness were unable to see anyone. It was almost as if the voice had come from nothing but the air around us.

The cold wind blew through the trees pushing the rain away from me and into Slade. He stepped back and shielded himself with one arm and I shivered in the cold. Now that my emotions had changed I was beginning to feel the effects of the world around me, the rain dripping down my body soaking my hair and cloths. Quickly I wrapped my arms around myself to keep warm.

"Show yourself!" Slade demanded turning quickly around looking in different directions for the person who had spoken.

"As you wish..." the voice said. "But first I will show both of you what would happen if Terra did decide to join you."

A light appeared on the ground illumination the trees around us. I saw a symbol brightly engraved below the light but it disappeared before I was able to make out what it was. In its place an even brighter light appeared and began consuming everything around it, including us. As the light dimmed, and I was able to see again I suddenly found myself face to face with myself. I was standing beside Slade in the house of mirrors at a caravel which I had been to many times before. As I turned around I saw that lying in front of us was Beast Boy defeated, but still alive. He was looking at us, at me with hate. It was the hate from someone who had been betrayed. All around us were broken mirrors showing a fight had taken place...

Slade and the other me walked away into the darkness and the space shifted. I was now at Titans Tower in Jump City. The tower had been nearly destroyed and there were destroyed bodies of Slade's robots lying around. I saw the Titans before I heard them; they were sitting around a circle looking both angry and hurt, all of them but Beast Boy.

"I knew we couldn't trust her." Raven said. "She didn't just give Slade hidden cameras and security codes, she gave him _us_."

The space changed again and I saw Beast Boy confronting the others begging them to try to talk to me, to not kill me until they tried to get me back on their side. Then one by one I watched myself defeat them, all of them including Beast Boy... Then, suddenly, they were back, but with a vengeance. They hunted me like an animal and did everything they could to take me down. I was chased into an underground cave and I asked Slade's forgiveness. Instead _he_ attacked me...

Now, running for my life from both Slade and the Titans I found myself being confronted by Beast Boy one last time. He was begging me to stop and come back to the Titans. I wanted to, but somehow Slade took control of my body and made me create a spike of rock hovering just over Beast Boy's body. The other Titans surrounded me and told me that if I killed him they would kill me.

Struggling to regain control of my body I managed to throw the spike at Slade, but the struggle had triggered a volcano that would destroy everything. Telling the others to leave me I stayed behind to stop it, but in the process died... I then saw the Titans walking into the underground chamber and placing a sign and flowers below the feet of my body which was encased in stone. I couldn't see the sign but I watched as Beast Boy promised to find a way to someday get me out of the rock and the vision faded back into the real world...

"What does this prove?" Slade spat.

"Simply that if she joins you she will die, but far worse than that, she will hurt the people she loves..."

"And what makes you think this will be the future?" Slade demanded.

"Terra," the voice said ignoring Slade's comment. "Search you feelings. Look within your heart. You know that I am speaking the truth. Now you need to decide, will you join Slade and be damned to that future, or will you seek another way?"

I was trembling on the ground. My body hurt, my insides hurt. I felt as though I couldn't breathe, as though I _were_ encased in stone. This was far too much to take in at once... But then my mind returned to the expressions on Beast Boy's face. The look of anger, pain, and love... they were all far too real. I knew that I couldn't do that to him, not again...

"I will find another way..." I whispered.

"What?" Slade retorted.

"I will find another way." I repeated. "I won't do that again! I won't!"

"No! You can't do that!" Slade yelled rushing me.

The rain stopped and a bright white light appeared between him and me. Out of the light came a man wearing a hooded cape and a cloak. Four wings appeared out from under the cape, two demon-like and two angel-like. He held up his hand before Slade stopping him.

"I will not allow you to harm her." The man said.

"Just try and stop me!" Slade Yelled.

"As you wish..." The man replied and with a wave of his hand Slade disappeared.

I stared in open mouth shock as the man turned around. My body slouched and I fell to my hands and knees on the wet earth looking up at him. Another cold wind blew causing me to shiver and the trees bent shaking the rain off of them. One of the man's wings extended out over my head stopping the rain.

"Who are you?" I asked in a whisper, my voice trembling.

"I am a friend." He replied. "Come," He extended a hand. "I have much to explain and much to offer..."

"But what if I don't want to?" I asked.

"Then that will be your choice child, I will not force you, but if you decide to come with me I can offer you sanction and protection. I truly can help you understand your powers, and if you ever decide to leave, that will be your choice as well."

I slowly reached my hand out to his, and hesitated. From what I had seen taking sides could be very dangerous... but it had been this man who had shown me, and it had been him who had protected me. I continued to extend my hand and placed it in his warm palm. He gently gripped my hand and helped me to my feet.

"Come..." He said. "We have much to talk about, but first... You need to get dry and warm."

He lead me out of the woods and back towards the city. I suddenly felt safe comfortable, and, for the second time in my life, sure of myself. Warmth began to flood my body as he led me and all of the pain disappeared. My eyes began to get heavy and I drifted off to sleep...


	2. Second chapter

I would just like to say that in the beginning this story may be just a wee bit slow... Please have patience with me for some real action will be coming up, though you may have to wait a few chapters for it. I know this story's design and have something specific that I want to do with it so bear with me and please enjoy the beautiful descriptions...

* * *

I felt a warm breeze blow against me mixing with the warmth of the sun; as I began to open my eyes I realized that it must be day. I looked around blinking in the bright light, it was noon and the sun was shining brightly down on me. I heard the wind start up again blowing towards me and I watched the grass as it moved in waves past two children who were playing just a couple of yards away. 

I felt fine, as though all the weight, the misery had been lifted. Yesterday was just a memory, a thing of the past. Somehow I had completely gotten over the misery that I had felt. Life seemed different some how, I no longer felt that I had anything to worry about, that everything had been taken care of.

I watched the two children playing tag for a little bit. One would run after the other trying desperately to tackle him to the ground, and then he would jump colliding with the other kid sending him into the ground. They would both stand up and the second kid would chase after the first. They were living a care free life, and somehow I felt almost as though mine was the same somehow.

I stood up suddenly noticing the royal blue blanket that I had been lying on. My shoes were resting just off of it and I was standing in socks. I walked over to my shoes and sat down to put them on. I suddenly realized that my backpack was under them as I picked them up and began putting them on. When I was done tying my shoes I looked through my backpack, which I had thought had been lost. Everything that I remembered having was there, but most of these things I remembered loosing.

I looked around the field. I was just out side of the city and could see most of its buildings. There were quite a few children playing in the park, or whatever this was, the parents of those children were sitting on benches and there were some other adults around as well. Everyone seemed so happy in this troubled world; I just couldn't understand how they could live like this with the threat of something bad, something miserable, happening to them and all that they knew. But they did, even in this world filled with evil people still lived their lives normally.

Another breeze blew and I could smell the salt water on it. The smell of the ocean mixed with the smells from the city, the fast food restaurants, the pollution, and so forth. But strongest of all was the smell of the ocean... and of food. Suddenly my stomach growled as I thought about food. I hadn't eaten since yesterday, and it had been noon when I ate. It was no wonder that I was so famished; I hadn't had time to eat before I ran out on the titans the day before...

I stood up picking up my bag and looking around the park one more time. I was to leave this city, I knew that. If Slade found me again I probably wouldn't be as lucky as I had before. The traveler had said that he would help me, but I couldn't see him anywhere now. I assumed that his help must have ended the night before...

Slowly I began walking into the city. I was hungry and I needed to get something to eat. I looked around at the assortment of fast food and nearly began drooling. But just as I was about to enter one of them I suddenly remembered that I had no money. I wouldn't be able to by anything without money, so, defeated, I continued walking.

"Are you hungry?" I heard a voice ask.

Startled I looked around for who had asked me the question. As I searched my eyes fell on a tall man appearing to be about twenty six. He had short brown hair and was wearing mostly black. His hair was combed back but still had a wild quality. For some reason he looked very familiar, yet I couldn't quite place it.

"Well, are you hungry?" the man asked again.

"Who are you?" I asked trying to stop my stomach for answering for me.

"Of course you don't recognize me..." the man said. "My appearance is far different than it was last time you saw me. I suppose it was also raining. And dark as well... I am the traveler, and no I did not abandon you, I just had to do something. I hope you can forgive me."

"What happened? Last night you were completely different, your hair, your cloths... were a disguise?" I asked confused.

"No... No. That was not a disguise. That was my real self, a self that has been evolving for quite some time now. What you see now could almost be called the disguise; it was... my original self..." he said with a tone of sadness. "You were feeling hungry?"

"Oh... Yes, but I don't have any money." I said. "There is no way that I can pay for anything to eat."

"You won't have to worry about that." he said gently taking my hand and leading me to a restaurant.

"But..." I protested.

"I'll deal with it." He replied.

I allowed myself to be led to the restaurant. I quickly glanced at the outside and suddenly realized that this was a very fine restaurant. The building itself looked very nice, somewhere that rich people would eat... as we entered there was a man waiting at a podium to seat us. He slightly glanced at the traveler and me and asked, "Do you have a reservation?"

My stomach sunk. There was no way that the traveler could have known when I would wake up and if I would be hungry. How could he have made a reservation based on something he didn't know? I quickly glanced at him to see his reaction and gasped. He had changed again; he was now wearing a very finely cut tuxedo and his hair was combed all the way back. As I gawked at him he replied, "Yes, it's under Gwinesis Giis, and this is my _daughter_ Terra."

This took me aback, he was lying about my being his daughter, and how could anyone mistake us like that? He was wearing expensive clothing and I was wearing street clothes. I looked down at myself and noticed something even more shocking than most of today; I had also changed. I was now wearing a finely cut royal blue dress white gloves, and my hair was done back.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Giis. Right this way, if you please."

The traveler followed the man to our table and I followed the traveler. I was so stunned with what had happened that I barely thought about where I was going and am still surprised that I didn't bump into anyone. As I sat down and was given a menu. Still stunned I opened it and got my second biggest shock of the day, in the menu was everything that I could think of ever eating at any other restaurant. All of my favorites were on it and it even specified the places that I had gone first to eat them...

"How?" I stammered.

"Sometimes, Terra, it is better not to ask questions, but since you did the menu was modified by me..." the traveler said calmly from behind his menu. "Mine is far different than yours," he turned it around to show it to me. I saw some things that didn't even look like human foods on his and realized that it must be showing us the foods we liked... "I have been many places, child, and there are far more foods than those that humans prepare."

"Can I really choose anything on this menu?" I asked.

"Yes, and no matter where it is made it will be served." He responded calmly.

"Wow..." I said amazed.

We chose what we wanted to eat, he chose something that was obviously not a human creation, and I chose some food from three different places that I had been. As we waited for our food to arrive I sat nervously watching the traveler. No one had ever been this nice to me before, and I was wondering why he was doing so now. It wasn't like I had ever done anything for him.

"Terra, relax. I won't bite you, so stop worrying." The traveler said.

"But... why are you being so nice to me?" I asked.

"Why do you try to help people in need, Terra?" The traveler retorted.

"Because they are in trouble and are unable to save themselves." I replied. "But I..."

"True, you aren't in trouble." He said looking me in the eyes. "But Slade may come looking for you again. Besides, since you aren't going to be learning to control your powers from him you still need a teacher. I offered this to you before and that offer is still in effect."

"So then you want to teach me?" I asked. "Why?"

"You have tried to help people but you were shunned because when you tried to help them your powers would loose control. For this reason you have become hated by many people, people that you tried to help. This is something that I do not like, and for this reason, among others, I wish to help you." He said. "Terra, you have tried to help others now it is time for you to let someone really help you."

"And if I refuse, if I don't want your help?" I asked.

"Then you go free. I will not hold you against your will. That is not the way that I choose to do things." He told me. "When someone is honestly and truly good they emit an aura, a spirit, or a kind of energy. That is something that I hold dear to life, this spirit, and when ever possible I try to nurture it into something truly unique and powerful."

Our food arrived and the traveler began working on the... thing, he had ordered. I began eating my food and we sat in silence. I was still confused about why he was helping me. I understood that it was in some way connected with the fact that I helped people, but after that I just couldn't follow what he had said...

"Terra," he said suddenly almost quietly. "There is something you need to know."

"What's that?" I asked almost as quietly.

"This universe is not the only one that is filled with evil. The universe that I was born in was as well, but in that universe there were no people with amazing abilities, no superheroes... I wanted so desperately to help everyone, to help people in ways that only a super-being could... But I was only a 'normal' child at the time, I had no abilities, and magic was something of fiction..." As he spoke I suddenly realized that he was almost crying at the memory.

"So, what happened? How did you become who you are now?" I asked.

"Someone very close to me died in something that I could have prevented... it sent me over the edge and unlocked something that had been hiding in that universe, building itself up, for a very long time. I... well, it isn't important now." He said. "You have the ability, you are gifted with natural abilities yet you had no one to help you with them... I guess that's one reason why I do this, to make sure that no one else makes the mistakes that I made."

We continued eating in silence. I wasn't sure but I think he had hit on something very deep that he didn't share with many people. I doubt I had ever gone through what he had, and I hoped I never would have to. By the way he had talked it sounded like something very terrible.

"Can I ask a favor of you?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" I asked startled at the sudden question.

"Some time ago I made a promise to someone, she was near death and I saved her, so to speak. Her mind and soul are now held within a crystal that I designed, but the crystal is a very delicate thing. It would be far better if there were a body for it to lay dormant in until I can revive her..."

"You want to use my body?" I asked shocked.

"It would be the best 'fit'. Holding spirits in dormancy can only work comfortably if they are held in an item that matches their original..."

"You want to use my body to hold this ghost?" I asked again still shocked.

"Terra, she was you." He said. "The you that I showed you. The you that _died_."

This really startled my and I felt my jaw drop. Last night he had shown me an image of what would happen if I had joined Slade. Was the girl he was talking about a version of me from a parallel universe? Had that actually happened to someone?

"I will not force you to take on this burden but I will request it." He told me gently.

"If I said yes, what would happen to me?" I asked in a small voice.

"Nothing more than something using part of your mind that isn't normally used. You wouldn't notice her, she wouldn't bother you, she would simply be dormant until I was able to revive her." He said. "Take your time in answering, it isn't an emergency."

"Ok, I will give you my answer later then..." I said quickly.

As we finished our food a waiter came and took the plates. We sat quietly waiting for my dessert. I was still stunned by the traveler's question, but if I could take my time in thinking about it then I would. He had been so nice to me and I had done nothing for him... perhaps this would be a simple way to pay him back.

"I have another question for you, Terra." He said. "How would you feel returning to the Teen Titans?"

"Now?" I asked nearly jumping. I had run out on them calling Beast Boy a liar. I don't thing that I could return to face them the next day...

"No, not now, after you have had some training." He replied. "In a few months or so. Truly it is your choice to leave at any time, you won't ever need my permission."

"Maybe..." I started. "Maybe later, after I have more control and perhaps after they have..."

"Forgotten?" he finished for me. "I'm sure even if we returned now it would not matter. Last night was long ago, for them and for you... Anything you could possibly have done wrong if far gone now."

My dessert was placed on the table in front of me and I began eating. He was probably right... but I couldn't take the chance that he wasn't. I wouldn't return until after I had gained more control over my powers. Then I would be able to return triumphant, but to do that I would have to learn control...

"Ok, I accept your help. I would like to learn how to control my powers; then when I do return to the Teen Titans I will be able to show them how much I have improved."

I had finished my piece of pie and the waiter had come with our bill. The traveler glanced at it and stood up. He began walking away and I glanced down at the bill wondering why he hadn't picked it up. There was a neat stack of twenties on it and a small pile of change. I turned around wondering when he had gotten the money out and quickly walked after him...


	3. Third Chapter

I have been waiting forever to get a single review for this fic, but I haven't even gotten a single one. I do not expect my Lyoko fans to read it if they choose not to, and I don't expect Teen Titans fans to read it, anymore. Thus, I will submit the final two chapters that I had written and, _if_ I get a review I will actually continue the story, otherwise it will die of fanfiction, but not on my computer.  
Thank you and have a nice day.

* * *

We had finished eating. I had enjoyed the meal more than any other meal that I had had so far. I sat back and watched the waiter bring the check. The traveler picked it up glanced at it and placed it back on the table. I blinked, surprised and looked down at it and saw a neatly stacked pile of bills.

The traveler stood up and we walked out. I was still confused about quite a few things, but I followed him in silence anyway. We walked down the street and I suddenly noticed that I had changed back into my regular clothing. I looked over at the traveler and saw that he was once again in what I had first seen him in.

"How do you do that?" I asked again.

"Well, as I explained before, I simply manipulate the matter of the clothing that you are already wearing." He said. "It is more simple for me though since everything that you see on me is made up of solidified energy... It is a spell, in other words."

"Oh," I said. "Well, could you teach me to do that?"

He laughed slightly and turned to face me. "My dear, young lady, it would take far more time than either you or I have for me to teach you _all_ that I know..." he turned around and continued walking. "But I can teach you many things that could lead up to it..."

I continued to follow him again and noticed that I could see a wonderful view from where I was. I could see nearly all of the buildings from this hill and beyond the buildings I was able to see the ocean. It was a beautiful sight, there were just a few clouds over the ocean and I was able to see waves rippling across it. A brisk breeze blew around me and I could smell the wet saltiness of the ocean.

As my eyes continued across the horizon I suddenly found myself looking at Titans Tower. I could see the giant 'T' building looming up on its island, and I suddenly realized where we were headed. A pit began to form in my stomach and I turned halfway away from it. I wasn't sure if I was ready to return just yet...

I placed my right hand on my arm and said, "I'm not ready..."

"But you said that you wanted to return to the Teen Titans..." the traveler replied.

"I know... but... but what if they don't want me back?" I asked a colder breeze blowing into me. "I ran out on them, and called Beast Boy a liar. It would just be too awkward to return the next day... Besides my abilities are still..."

"Out of sync? True..." he said turning back and looking at my face. "I could help you with that."

I looked at him, my hair blowing in my face. The wind had become much colder and I could see a storm blowing in. The sky was changing colors as the sun set behind the storm clouds, and the air around me began to cool even more...

"You said that if I choose to learn from you that I could leave at any time that I chose." I said.

"Yes."

"So then I would have no obligation? There are no hidden conditions to this deal, or 'fine print'?"

"No, you are a free person; I would never force you to do anything that you didn't want to." He replied.

I looked back at Titans Tower. It was underneath the clouds now and the water around it was beginning to become violent. I knew if I learned to control my powers that I would be able to return and join the Teen Titans victoriously. And that was something I really desired.

"Ok, I will ask for your help. Please teach me to control my powers." I said turning back to the traveler.

"Gladly." He said. "We shall leave the city for a little while now, but we will return."

We waved a hand and we both began to lift up. I saw a bubble of something forming around us and placed my hands against it. The bubble was soft, smooth and almost warm. I sat down on it as we were lifted up into the air and watched as the ground slipped away beneath us. I glanced one last time at Titans Tower before we were moved away from it...

I watched as the country side moved below us and saw the individual lights of houses and towns. Every now and then I saw a lonely car or two on lonely roads below us. We were high enough that the cars looked almost like ants and the buildings like small stones. I couldn't quite tell how fast we were moving but it seemed to be quite fast.

At one point we passed into a cloud and I saw the cloud separate around the bubble. I was surprised at how none of the cloud made it into the bubble, but watched instead as it moved about us peacefully. Quickly I glanced over at the traveler and saw that he was sitting cross-legged in the center of the bubble his eyes closed and his hands together in his lap. At first I thought he was sleeping but I then realized that he was simply meditating.

I returned my gaze to the outside of the nearly crystal clear bubble. The cloud was beginning to change in shape and suddenly we were out in a pocket within the cloud. I now realized just how high we really were as I saw that we were moving through a storm. I watched as a lightening bolt struck through the cloud and began to wonder what would happen if one hit the bubble... but I quickly drew my mind away from that because I didn't like the result.

The storm was moving very quickly and the clouds moved almost like waves but in many different directions. A lightening bolt hit near us and I saw a spark fly between the bubble and the lightening. I moved back a little as another bolt struck. Suddenly one hit directly into the bubble but moved around its outside. I glanced over at the traveler to see if he was ok and saw that he hadn't even noticed.

When I turned my attention back to the clouds I noticed what appeared to be two figures in them. They both looked human but one was bigger than the other. As we moved closer I saw that they were moving in a way that almost looked like dancing. Then I realized that the lightening was reacting to the way they moved. As we passed by them I saw that the larger one was a blue color and the thinner one was a yellow color. I waved to them and they waved back.

As we passed out of the cloud I began to feel how tired I was. My eyelids began to feel very heavy and I allowed myself to close them. I sunk down in the bubble, my back no longer against its side but rather the 'ground' and my head resting on what felt like a pillow. I felt something soft and warm fall on me and realized it was the blanket from before. Slowly I drifted off to sleep feeling safe and secure.


	4. Fourth Chapter

As I drifted into conciseness I felt myself floating. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was still in the bubble and the traveler hadn't moved. Looking out of the bubble I saw that we were floating over very dense woods. There were a few clouds in the sky but for the most part the suns were freely shinning down on the earth... wait, suns?

I snapped awake and looked up into the sky. There, in place of the one sun that would normally be hovering in space, were three. They were unevenly placed; one further ahead than the other two and each of the three were a different color: white, blue, and red. As I 'looked closer' I realized that two of them were also further back than the other... the light from them made the woods around us look more alive than I had ever seen before.

"You are getting a special treat..." The traveler said.

"Really?" I asked surprised at both what he said and that he was talking. "What is it?"

"Look around you... Take a good long look... This isn't within your universe. _This_ universe is one that most travelers are unable to even reach. It borders on a completely different existence."

"So, not many people are able to come here?" I asked.

"That's right. Except for once, the only way that a large number of beings are able to be here is if they are born here." He replied.

"What was that once?" I asked intrigued.

"Billions of years ago the now native species within this universe trekked here from another universe. This is their home, their prison. The universe was, you could say, designed specifically for them, made so that they could never escape... that species originated within my home universe, the only place they were ever created, and they were moved here..."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because they were wiping out all life within the world that I lived on." He said. "They are a very dangerous species, similar to humans, but far more dangerous... Because this universe is the only place they are found, except for very special instances, I call this universe after them, Aricitopia."

"What is so dangerous about them?" I asked almost fearing the answer.

"They contain a virus that could destroy any civilization in less than a year. It is this virus and their nature that makes them so dangerous." He said. "Because of a... incident, that happened early on when they were a young species they have an unruly rage against humans. Over the millennia they have gotten over it, but there is still the possibility that they may attack."

"So then why did you bring us here?" I asked beginning to panic.

"Because they won't attack me and if you are with me they won't attack you..." he told me calmly. "Besides, this is the best place for you to advance your powers. We literally have all the time in the world here..."

"Ok..." I said looking down at the ground. I saw something that looked different than the forest surrounding it. It was like a large mountain but I knew that it couldn't be natural because I could see artificial structures. "Hey, what's that?"

"That would be a city. This species has decided to live peacefully with nature and makes every attempt to not destroy anything. They may be quite advanced but they still have a caring heart for the things around them..." he said. "The only city that isn't integrated within some part of nature is the capital of this half. It stands out in an open field... but we won't be going there for a while."

We began to descend towards the ground. I watched as the trees moved ever closer and I was able to see the buildings better. This species really had made their best attempts to live with nature without destroying it. I could see only parts of the buildings around the forest because the forest was living directly on the structure of the building itself.

"Um, Gwydion," I asked getting nervous again as I watched some green creatures crowed around where we were landing.

"Yes?"

"What do the people of this species look like?" I asked.

"You are looking at them right now." He replied. "They are known as Aricitics. 'Uh re ka tic' since you probably need to know the pronunciation."

I looked down at them and saw that they looked like green wolves. They stood on all four legs while walking around, their mouths came out exactly like a wolfs, and they had long tails. Their ears, though, were stretched back, almost like a human's but were much longer. They moved like dogs but acted almost human; I began wondering what their language might be like...

"When we land don't be frightened. They won't hurt you unless you are a threat to them, and if you treat them with respect they will treat you with it as well. Their method of speaking is different than you will expect and they _can_ understand everything you say. If you find that there is anything that you need to know just ask..."

"Ok..." I said my breathing irregularly. I gulped and breathed out to calm myself down. As we landed I pushed away my fear and readied myself for anything.

The bubble began to disappear from the top down. Suddenly it was gone and the traveler stood up. He bowed to the Aricitics and they bowed to him. They looked over at me and I made my best attempt at bowing. When I picked myself back up I saw what I swear must have been a smile on their faces.

_Welcome traveler, welcome Terra._ I heard a voice in my mind. It wasn't just a voice but I also felt feeling and saw images all within my mind as one of them spoke. _I am Araith. I hope your journey wasn't too difficult._

"Not at all." The traveler said. "And certainly not as difficult as the one ahead of us will be."

"How... How do you know my name?" I asked staring with blank shock at the Aricitics.

_We are a telepathic race, that is how we are able to communicate, and that is how we can understand you._ The same one said again. _Now, come, you both must be hungry..._

The four Aricitics that were standing in front of us began to walk away. The traveler followed them and I followed the traveler. As I entered the building, which was surprisingly human-like, I noticed many things that I had never seen before. The doors were almost living; as they opened as we neared them they parted like hands opening... The floors, walls and ceiling were built out of some kind of metal or rock which gleamed in the lights that were placed everywhere. The lights weren't electrical or fire but almost living themselves.

I watched as other Aricitics passed by us either ignoring us completely or glancing at us and continuing on their way. Everyone seemed to know the traveler here, and they all seemed to like him. They all moved respectfully away as we walked down the halls and some even bowed. I was beginning to feel special, to be able to witness something like this... but I decided not to get carried away.

Suddenly I heard a human voice and looked where it had been coming from. There was a small group of humans and one creature that I didn't recognize, but looked human, walking towards us. The human in the lead looked strangely familiar, but I couldn't quite place where. One of the others was holding a few books and pulling along a suitcase that was on wheels. She had glasses on and had long dark hair. Another one, who also had glasses on, had short blond hair and was wearing a blue turtleneck shirt with long brown pants. He looked just a few years younger than I was.

"Well, well, well... if you had told us you were coming we would have been a little more prepared, Gwydion." Said the lead man.

"Well, you weren't supposed to know." The traveler said. "But it is good to see you again anyways, Gwyosis."

They met in a brotherly hug and Gwyosis said, "So what brings you back so soon? Do we have another guest; is this the one that you are going to help regain a body?"

"No, I brought Terra hear because she made the decision not to join Slade, and because she asked me to help her with her powers." The traveler told him.

"Oh, but weren't you going to-" Gwyosis began.

"I haven't gotten there yet. I have an obligation to help Terra first. Besides, it isn't like I won't be returning, and I don't think that is the right universe anyway... but this is beside the point and we can discuss this at a later time; I need to show Terra where she will be staying for now."

"Ok then, we will see you later, dinner perhaps?" Gwyosis asked.

"Sounds good, but I will need an escort..."

"HA! When have _you_ ever needed an escort?" Gwyosis retorted.

"It isn't for me, it's for her. I don't think that it is a good idea for a _new_ human to be roaming around Aricitopia alone."

"Right... True." Gwyosis said. "Well, I will be sure to have someone do the job. So, will we see you at dinner then?"

"Of course, when the emperor of nearly half a race asks you to dinner one usually doesn't refuse. I will see you all then..." He said. "Now, Terra, allow me to show you to where you will be staying."

He began walking away giving a nod to the group. The Aricitics that we had been following had left at some point during the conversation. I looked around for them but saw no sign anywhere. Ignoring this I continued to follow the traveler, though something continued to bother me...

"Um, Gwydion, I don't understand something..." I said scratching the back of my head and watching the floor.

"What is that?" he asked turning into a different hallway.

"I thought you said that Aricitics don't like humans..."

"True..."

"And just now you said that Gwyosis, a human, is their emperor..."

"True as well."

"So then how can a person of a race that is disliked by another lead that other race?"

"Terra," he said stopping. He turned around and looked me in the eyes. "Something that is hard to accept is that there are people who will use power to take advantage of others. In common human history alone there are many such incidences..."

"So then he is ruling over them with power and fear?" I asked shocked.

"Heavens, no... I just thought you should know that... Gwyosis was once a great Aricitic but the time came when he had to give that up and become a human once more... but when he was still an Aricitic, and even before, he did so many great things for them that they have him as their leader by choice and respect. If they wanted to they could probably overthrow the five royal figures of this half of Aricitopia..."

"He _was_ Aricitic? So do Aricitics become humans at some point or something?" I asked even more shocked.

"Well, yes, if an Aricitic is killed that Aricitic will be reborn as a human... but Gwyosis was not killed, his Aricitic part was sacrificed for... well you may find out later. In any case, we are here at your room."

I looked at a surprisingly human door. It really stuck out in the material of the Aricitic complex. The traveler turned to it and opened it; I looked inside and gasped. The room was huge, it must have been a condominium at least... I walked in and saw everything from a bathroom to a kitchen. It had a television, a computer and a radio; the refrigerator was full of many things that I had never heard of but looked good... I walked over to the bed and jumped onto it, it was surprisingly firm yet soft at the same time.

"Enjoy," the traveler said. "The television has every channel with every television show ever connived by _any_ sentient race. The computer is... well, let's put it this way... Aricitopia has become a universal hub. Even though travel in and out of it is very restricted, right now at least, knowledge and other things are brought here from literally every other universe within this existence. So enjoy, we won't be staying here very long..."

He walked out the door waving good bye and disappeared. As the door closed I looked at all of the things around me. Every thing that anyone could have ever dreamed of was almost within my grasp... it was like I had died and gone to heaven, except that we would be leaving it... I looked around again and tried to decide what to do first.


End file.
